


When Met with a Real Wolf

by EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Peter, Protective Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season1 rewrite, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolves, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm/pseuds/EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm
Summary: Stiles was raised by an actual wolf pack. Now that he knows about werewolves, he wonders if they are closer to wolves or humans. The werewolves wonder the same thing about Stiles.





	1. Prologue

When Stiles was really young he would often go to stay with his family member that looked after wolves.

The wolves didn't allow anyone else near them like how they let Stiles. Stiles would run, hunt, sleep, eat, play, and do about everything with them.

When his mother got sick he spent more time with the wolves than his actual family who in a way abandon him. The wolf pack was happy to have him and taught him how to be a wolf.

For some reason, Stiles was able to take after it very easy and was even able to keep up with them. That's how he grew up, he was raised by wolves, he had a pack before he knew about werewolves.

Even after his family member moved back to Poland the sanctuary allowed Stiles to come and see the pack because the wolves loved him, and they saw how lonely he was without them.

He even learned veterinary science when he was young so he can help treat them. He learned a lot about forests too.

The smell of wolves was ingrained in his scent that if for some reason he was gone for a year or more he would still smell like wolves and forest. Then Scott got bitten.

Stiles was in the middle of tracking when Scott freaked out over a noise and tripped them. Scott was hidden and Stiles fell at his father's feet. Stiles right away notice how familiar he was acting.

When they went to track down Scott's inhaler, Stiles was right on edge. He felt like he was prey and that meant they were being hunted or observed.

Stiles closed his eyes and listened; for any birds leaving hurriedly, twigs snapping, leaves crunching, rabbits running away from a certain area, he listened and found where the predator was stalking.

By the sound it was human but bigger than him or Scott, he needs to be prepared. He opened his eyes and got in front of Scott who was too busy finding his inhaler to notice the sound of leaves crunching towards them.

Hmm going for the front first? No sneak attack? Stiles pretended he didn't know the guy was coming towards him until he heard a twig snap than he looked straight up.

Staring straight into the guy eyes, the guy looked stunned for a minute then proceeded forward but a little bit more cautious now. Scott finally notices when the guy was right in front of them.

Stiles stayed silent even after the guy talked. He looked at him up and down, his posture it reminds him of a wolf. Stiles frowns and see's that the guy is staring right at him.

Scott is the one babbling this time and is looking at Stiles like he's crazy. Derek Hale, he remembers those eyes now.

Derek reaches into his pocket and Stiles gets in front of Scott subtlety that Scott doesn't really notice but Derek did. He tosses something at Stiles.

Without taking his eyes off Derek Stiles catches the inhaler, he passes it to Scott who looks happy he found it. Derek stares for a minute longer before walking off, back never facing Stiles.

For some reason this kid feels more like a wolf than the other who was bitten, he also smells weird. Stiles is convinced now ... werewolves are real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this story. I think this one will only be the length of the first season.


	2. Not Everything You Find Will be Likeable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides to investigate a little.

On the way to Scott's house, Stiles couldn't stop thinking about their encounter with Derek Hale and how Scott's been acting.

He decides to drop off Scott survey the area around his house for a bit then go back to the preserve to track Derek.

He leaves his Jeep at Scott's telling him it's acting funny and he has an errand to run so he's just going to walk it.

When he enters the preserve he slows his heartbeat, quiets his steps, and lower his body.

Thanks to his alpha making him track the volunteers in the woods at the sanctuary he learned that when a person is startled they look straight at their eye height, then they look at their surroundings.

He slowly goes to where he and Scott were than track Derek from there. He finds him in the old Hale house.

Stiles stays far enough that he can observe but not close enough where he can hear if Derek decides to talk.

Stiles found a small hill to lower his body and not look out of the ordinary. During times like this, he's glad for his eye color to not stick out.

He observes Derek for hours. He even see's when Derek buries the other half of the body.

At first, Stiles was concerned but he maintained his heart rate, but after seeing how Derek treated the body with care and Stiles would've sworn he saw Derek cry after burying her.

Stiles tried to focus & think of everything he knows about the Hale's but then he heard it. A low mournful howl coming out of Derek Hale.

Wolf ... werewolf ... Laura.

Stiles remember one time two kids came to the house saying goodbye to his dad, younger Derek and Laura Hale.

If Derek is here, how he treated the body, the body being around Laura's age, and how his howl sounded. The body is most likely Laura Hale.

Stiles decides he needs more info on the Hale's and werewolf lore. He knows not all of the lore will be true but he believes he can differentiate between it.

Werewolves can't be that far from regular wolves, right? Stiles stays for a little longer observing Derek than quietly goes back to Scott's house for his Jeep.

When he gets home he gets to researching the Hale's first and what he founds make him want to tear something apart. It's not hard to found anything on them, you just have to have an eye for detail.

When Stiles gets to the part about Peter he feels his blood boil and wishes he can tear Laura apart. She left her packmate wounded and unprotected for six years.

By how the Hale's are and lore she would have been the Alpha. She didn't even pay his medical bills, the nurses found grants for him.  


	3. Planning  and Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes over his plans but of course, something happened with Scott.

 

Stiles decided that after school he will go and check up on Peter. He doesn’t care that the staff won’t let him, all he has to do is sneak in. Pretty easy.

When Stiles wakes up as he’s getting ready for school he makes a mental list of what to do after school; check on Peter, hack into his medical records, when said hacking fails blackmail Danny into doing it, do background checks on all hospital staff that go near him, do more digging on the fire, learn more about werewolves, and get ready for the full moon.

Stiles takes one last look at himself and thinks he can do this. After this, he really wants to go see his pack. Stiles wonders if his alpha would be able to smell the change of the people around him?

When Stiles gets a call from an unknown number, what he wasn’t expecting is to find out Scott somehow ended up in someone’s pool and needs him to pick him up.

After Stiles gets Scott and convince the pool owner not to call the cops on Scott, then does Stiles hit him across the head and ask him “What the fuck?!”

When Scott tells him what happen Stiles thinks there is more to it. No way, was the alpha able to take Scott, while he was sleeping, from his house without waking him.

When Scott tells him about Allison, Stiles really wants to tune him out. For some reason, he really doesn’t trust her. Something about her makes every inch of his instincts say to kill or avoid.

When Scott tells him the part about the date Stiles doesn’t think it’s a good idea and even tells him so.

Of course, Scott doesn’t listen and thinks that everything is sunshine and rainbows. Most times the way Scott thinks annoys the hell out of Stiles.

Scott thinks similarly to a Disney prince where a bad guy is just that a bad guy and you don’t think he is then you are a bad guy too. He doesn’t see grey areas, just black and white.

If you kill your bad, no matter if it’s in self- defense or not. If you hurt someone physically doesn’t matter again if it’s self-defense or not you are a bad person.

If you think the opposite of him, you are a bad person. The guy would probably disregard his own mother if she thought differently than him.

Stiles often wonder why he is even friends with Scott but remembers if he isn’t his father will make him stop seeing his pack.

“Just a couple of more years than he can say goodbye to this Hellmouth.”, Stiles keeps repeating those words in his head as Scott continues to talk about Allison.


	4. Not a new chapter

Hi everyone,  
Thank you for reading this story. I will be adding 10 new chapters to Loyal to a Fault and fixing some of the past chapters. I will also be adding new chapters to When Met with a Real Wolf, as well as add a few one shots. All of this will happen in 2 days, for me that will be on Wednesday February 13th. Also, since I feel really bad butchering a language because I use Google translate, I will stop using it. I will put a * before and after if I want a character seem like it's speaking a different language.  
Thank you so much for being patient.


	5. Don't Miss the Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dead and some things aren't adding up.

When they arrived at school, the sheriff department was there. All they see is a messed-up bus and a gurney with a body bag on it, rolling away. Someone died.

Scott is freaking out about maybe he did that and how that could’ve been Alisson and blah blah blah. The more he talks about Allison the more Stiles stops listening.

Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about Scott being “kidnapped” from his home, in his sleep, and taken to the woods. He thinks about the alpha, it’s need for a pack, why it’s on a murder spree, Laura Hale being dead and cut in half, Derek Hale being here, and Peter Hale being in …in a coma.

If the alpha killed Laura Hale for her position than why cut her in half? Tearing her apart is more wolf-like and I doubt cutting someone in half is what werewolves do.

Why was Laura even here, it’s been six years and Stiles would know if she went to see Peter or were planning to move him wherever they were. It would’ve been the talk of the town.

Another thing, why wasn’t ‘Laura Hale coming back to Beacon Hills’ the talk of the town? If she was around town, everybody would be talking about, it’s a pretty small town. If someone had a cavity everybody knew about.

It wasn’t adding up. Why come back now of all times? Why was she cut in half? Stiles thinks for a bit and decides he needs to find out who exactly was murder.

He calls in Deputy Barnes, who owes him a few favors, he gets all the info about the murders and the lab results of the half of the body they have. Stiles could’ve sworn he’s heard the names of the victims before, he asks Barnes if they had a record, what’s their jobs, and how long have they been in Beacon Hills.

All of them were born in Beacon Hills and have stayed here all their lives. Two have a record for arson but were non-employed, and the latest victim was an insurance investigator. The kicker is that he worked on the Hale case.  

Stiles can pretty much guess that the Hale fire was no accident and that the Alpha is seeking revenge. So that means the Alpha has a pretty strong connection to the Hale’s with a strong thirst for revenge.

… Like a survivor. No one has checked on Peter, Stiles is pretty sure not even Derek has checked on his uncle.

Stiles looks back at the crime scene and knows his dad isn’t going home today or the next few weeks. He fakes being sick and goes to the nurse, who sends him home.

He heads straight for the hospital.


	6. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Peter Hale.

Stiles goes through the back and uses the stairs to make his way to the long-term care ward. He could find it blindfolded, his mother used to stay there.

He would come every day and a lot of the time they made him stay outside. He was curious enough and loved Batman.

He found where the cameras were, the blind spots, the routine of the nurses, the routes and times of security (which they still haven’t changed), who was a smoker, and which rooms were the most left alone.

Luckily, Peter’s room is one of those rooms. Before he goes in, he sees a new nurse, something about sets his instincts on edge.

He watches her and notices her shoes. She doesn’t work here or no one told her the dress code. She’s wearing small pumps.

Stiles observes for a few hours to get a hold of everything and notices she comes everyone and half hours. Most of the time just a quick peek in.

Which answers one of Stiles questions about Peter Hale. The guy is definitely awake and leaves the hospital. His “nurse” is definitely in the know and working with him or keeping him hostage.

Stiles waits 5 minutes after her last check in before going in, of course, he already set an alarm on his phone to vibrate after an hour and a half. He enters Peter’s room quietly and already knows he’s not human.

His instincts are screaming at him similar to the time when the sanctuary try to add another alpha because his alpha was getting older. He feels the hair in the back of his neck rise and strong urge to growl at the alpha for coming in his pack’s territory.

He stays close to the walls as he observes the supposedly comatose Hale, Stiles has to admit the guy plays it well. He’s letting an unknown teen inside his room even lets said teen get closer to him, and he doesn’t so much as blink or growl.

Stiles thinks over his words and decides what to say to make everything go along quicker. Something that’s been on his mind since he’s found out about werewolves, Laura murder, and the Hale fire.

S: I think hunters are at my school.  


	7. Unexpected Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stops acting and Stiles doesn't submit.

He should’ve expected the glowing red eyes and being slammed against something. What he wasn’t expecting was that something to be Peter’s bed and the alpha to start sniffing his neck.

Stiles refuses to tilt his neck, displaying any kind of submission to this strange alpha. Peter seemed to be happy with whatever he found or maybe he didn’t find and leaned back but didn’t let Stiles go.

He looked expecting at Stiles who rolled his eyes before explaining that Scott, is his …best friend (Peter looked at him oddly for that but didn’t interrupt), and it wasn’t hard piecing everything together since Derek Hale is here.

The mention of Derek seemed to shock Peter making him loosen his grip just enough, Stiles flipped them over. He was straddling Peter and had a knife to his throat.

Stiles beard his teeth and gave off a growl that sounded truly wolf-like. Peter seemed shocked for a bit but stayed still. He knows he could easily push off this human and tear him apart but he feels intrigued.

Stiles tells him how his hunting has caused quite a bit of chaos and that he was stupid for biting Scott of all people. Peter quietly listens as Stiles goes on a rant but grips the boy’s hips when he says “You should be lucky my alpha taught me a lot or the hunters would have found you first.”

P: You don’t smell like a werewolf.

S: I’m not a werewolf.

P: I know. You don’t smell like your part of a pack and I haven’t smelled or seen any other werewolves in Beacon Hills.

S: That’s because I’m not part of a werewolf pack. I didn’t know werewolves existed until Derek.

P: But you just-

S: I’m not part of a werewolf pack, I’m part of a wolf pack. You know with actual wolves.

Peter looks intrigued the more Stiles talked and unconsciously tighten his grip on Stiles' hips. Of course, that’s also the moment Stile phone decides to go off, vibrating in his back pocket where he’s sitting on Peter’s …


	8. What Makes a Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exchanged of info on what they know.

Peter gives out a groin that makes Stiles face red. Stiles quickly and clumsily gets off Peter, he lets him know that his “nurse” is coming soon to check on him.

Peter tilts his head and agrees saying, “She’s almost here. Hide.” Stiles looks around for a bit and decides to hide behind the door, hoping she’s just checking in again.

Peter goes back to looking unresponsive. She opens the door a bit, checks her watch, looks a Peter, and walks away. Peter holds up his hand at Stiles as he tilts his head until he says it’s okay.

 Peter asked why Stiles believes his nurse isn’t really a nurse.

S: Her shoes.

P: Her shoes?

S: Yup, no way can a nurse working in the long-term ward wear small pumps with a thin heal for hours.

P: That’s not all of it. Why else do you think she’s not a real nurse?

S: She makes my instincts flare up, I have this need to attack her or run. It’s similar to how he feels about a girl in my class. Like something’s off about them.

P: Hmm …she lets me out.

S: What?

P: At night, she opens the window and lets me out like I’m her fucken dog.

S: … hunter?

P: She doesn’t smell like one.

S: What do hunters smell like?

Peter explains more about hunters to Stiles and Stiles feels very sick. They exchange more information, and Stiles lets him know the way he’s doing things is somewhat exposing the supernatural.

Peter got mad thinking that Stiles is telling him not to get revenge but Stiles reassures him, he’s not telling him that at all. He agrees on killing the people who hurt his family but they need to do it smarter.

Stiles and Peter hash out plans on killing Kate Argent when she arrives and researching if more people were involved with the fire. Peter always kept an ear on his “nurse” letting Stiles know when she’s close.

When it was getting to sunset, Stiles told Peter when she lets him out tonight to go to his house. They can continue planning and exchanging more info. When Peter agrees, Stiles sneaks out of the hospital and heads home to do more research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late. I had an emergency and didn't get home until a couple of hours.  
> Happy Valentine's day everyone!


End file.
